


Cult Worship

by Riddlers_Lackey



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddlers_Lackey/pseuds/Riddlers_Lackey
Summary: You join a cult





	

The cold air sent chills down your back as you stood on the edge of the Gotham Bridge whispering goodbyes to the world around you. One to your family then your co-workers, boss, and neighbors, you hoped that they would understand why you were doing this. Then again the reason was very abnormal; you looked up at the cloudy night sky and wondered how long you had felt this way. Bored of your life, work a job you hate all day to make money for a run-down apartment only to stare out your window at a town full of crime. Reading the same books about running away to places you knew you would never see, lives you could never actually live, constantly reminding yourself that a life lived following the rules was worth living at all. Where did following rules lead you? A bridge with a prayer that you would be reborn into a better life or at least one where you had the will to act on your sinful impulses that’s where.

“Aww poor baby, life to hard.” An unfamiliar voice came from behind you, from the sounds after you could tell that he was accompanied by two others.

“Boring actually”

“Let me guess”, A man with a mowhawk walked up to your right,” After maybe a year at most on your own you realize that your life is pathetic and has no point so you wanna go crazy do something bad but problem is you have never broken a rule in your life.”

“Mother would have beaten me if I did”, you stepped away from the edge and got a better look at the people that stood by you. They all looked insane and had HAHAHA written on their clothes some sporting painted on red smiles.

“Mommy isn’t here to beat you now is she? She’s not able to stop you from being reborn.” another one of them spoke with a sadistic look on their face.

“No she’s not. Are all of you going to show me how to live my new life?” you asked with a laugh.

The group looked at each other before walking away; the man with the mowhawk guided you along with them.

“Do you remember the name Jerome Valeska?”

“Yeah, I kinda knew him”

______________________________________________________________________________

Gun shots rang out and you jumped behind some boxes but you weren’t quick enough. The bullet grazed your arm. Fortunately the leather jacket saved you from having a deeper wound; the guy on the floor next to you didn’t have your luck. You laid there holding on to your fellow cult member trying to keep help them escape but once again luck was not on their side as their leg hid the wall alerting the cops to your hiding spot. Staring down at you was Jim Gordon and two others, you knew it was over.

You sat in an interrogation room; Jim Gordon dropped a file on the table in front of you.

“Y/N Y/L/N in high school you were an honor roll student, cheerleader, who actively helped the community, got accepted into several colleges but ended up going local with a full scholarship. Dropped out half way through your first semester, left most of your belonging in your dorm and disappeared. What happened to you Y/N?”

“Was this the same room you interrogated Jerome in”, your eyes roamed around the room. Jim slammed his hand on the table making you jump and look at him with a smile,” I lived a very sheltered life Jimbo a sad pathetic excuse for an existence so I tried to end it but they found me, no they saved me and because of them I was reborn.”

“You seem a little more sane then your friend”, you rolled your eyes at his comment, “What was the plan for when Jerome woke up”

“Why would I tell you anything, why would I help you? All you need to know is that he’s coming and it’s going to be marvelous”

“I know kids like you, so desperate to fit in you’ll assume the mind set of anyone that is remotely nice to you. You are so desperate for friend that you don’t realize what you’re doing helping resurrect a psycho who will probably kill you all once he’s strong enough. Jerome doesn’t like working with other people he wants the stage to himself.” You turned your head to look away then at the watch on Jims wrist, “Help us and we can save you”

“It’s too late Jimbo, by now he’s already awake, even if I wanted to help I don’t know where they are I just followed.”

“Jerome’s not awake he’s lying still dead here in the GCPD. Your leader Dwight has taken his face for some reason. I was hoping you could give us some information on why.”

Panic began to set in, “Jerome was supposed to show us the light without him there is no plan.”

Jim left the room, locking the door behind him you sat there in shock. How could it have gone wrong? Dwight said he knew what he was doing that it would all come together. Now more than ever you had to get out. Thanks to years of your mother locking you in a closet and breaking into places with the cult you knew how to pick a lock. You kept your head down as you headed for the exit of the GCPD curiosity took over, you had to see Jerome. With a quick turn you were on your way toward the Medical Examiners room, you hoped it was a lie to get you to talk.

Nobody noticed you or at least nobody cared, your inside man wasn’t at his desk, you assumed he had been caught so you sped up. You slowly opened the door to the room slowly and walked in backwards making sure nobody saw. You took a deep breath and locked the door.

“Now who do we have here? Come on now girly turn around and let me see ya”, you did as he asked. A big grin growing on your face as you did, “Nice shirt that wouldn’t be a reference to me now would it?”

You nodded fearing that if you spoke you might start gushing standing before you, complimenting you, was Jerome Valeska.

“Well don’t be rude now gorgeous introduce yourself”

“I'm… um Y/N I know you won’t remember me but I … I was one of the cheerleaders on the bus you attacked. You really opened my eyes that day I couldn’t get you out of my head and when you died I cried. I mourned you for weeks.”

Jerome held up his hand for you to stop talking, “So you must be a part of the people that brought me back right, do you know where my face is?”

“Yes I was a part of the group but um I got caught while trying to steal your body”, you motioned to the blood on your sleeve coming from your wound.

“Well then let me get dressed, gag up the doc and you can drive me where I need to go. Oh I love having a lackey around.” 

Once he was ready he wrapped his arm around your shoulder and you both walked out to steal a police car. The whole drive Jerome had you tell him about how your group worshiped him and the havoc all of you spread I his name, only ever stopping when he would tell you to run somebody over for his amusement or discuss what he had planned to announce his arrival.

“Okay im going to get Dwight we will meet you at the place I told you, get everything ready for me.”

As you drove away you kept remembering Jim Gordon’s words how he called Jerome a “psycho who will probably kill you all once he’s strong enough” or that “Jerome doesn’t like working with other people he wants the stage to himself”. Where you content dying this way, of course you were dying for Jerome was a part of the terms and agreements for joining the cult. If you were going to die at least it was by his hands and not the cops.

You set up as quick as you could, getting about half done by the time Jerome arrived. You finished around the same time the ginger finished stapling his face back on.

“Handsome as ever sir.” You cooed walking up next to him

“Oh I know it, Dwight you know Y/N right”, Jerome wrapped an arm around you waist, “Did she ever tell you I almost killed her and all her fiends back when I was with the Maniax, she was on the bus of cheerleaders, the only on that listened without screaming or crying ugh good time huh doll.”

You nodded, laying your head on his shoulder and looking up into his eyes. Dwight went pale.

“No she never ugh mentioned that, I would have made her my assistant if we had known her true dedication.”

“How could you not let this beautiful girl be lost in the background, hidden away” He kissed your cheek.

“I prefer to work background, I’ve always been support.” You said as you walked over to make sure the camera was set up correctly.

Jerome tied up Dwight and started his live feed while you stood off camera. As he lit the flame he grabbed your hand dragging you behind him

.”Oh and uh”

“Dwight” 

“I don’t forgive you for my face or treating Y/N like a background character” You both laughed as you ran from the building.

Jerome wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his chin on your shoulder, “So where to now beautiful

“You’re not going to kill me?”

“No I think I’ll keep you around, I always wanted a pretty girl who worshiped me.”


End file.
